A secret love
by Ravengirl23
Summary: Raven is in love...but will she tell anyone?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Mark

Raven slowly walked in the tower after a night out. No one had known Raven was gone. They were all playing video games or doing something to keep them busy. Raven had been sneaking out of the tower many nights now. Four in a row to be exact. It was because of a boy she had met at the park where she meditated. He had asked her if she was into world peace and things like that and she had said yes. For once, she felt as if there was someone who actually understood her dark ways. Mark was the boy's name. He wore black often. Raven felt comfortable around him, as he shared darkness like she did. It was a rainy Wednesday night. Raven scuttled up the stairs and rushed into her room. She silently got into bed after a tiring day.

_Dingalingaling! _My alarm clock rang. _Dingalingaling! _

"Shut up!" I yelled at it. I picked it up and threw it against the wall.

"What was that?" Robin asked through the wall.

"Nothing," I said.

"Ok…" he said nervously. I pulled my head up and looked around my dark room.

"Maybe I should ad a window! I can barely see!" I murmured to myself. I walked down to breakfast in my black robe.

"Hi, friend Raven!" Starfire's cheery voice rang in my ears.

"Hello, Starfire," I said in my usual gothic voice. The phone rang as I sat down. "I'll get it!" I cried and ran for the phone.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone and ran into the bathroom.

"Hi, Raven. It's Mark," the voice said.

"Hi Mark!" I said happily.

"Hi. Um, will you go to the dark new café with me for lunch?" he asked.

"I'd love to!" I said in a cheery tone I never use.

"Ok! I'll meet you there at 1:30!" he said and we hang up. I stood in the bathroom for a minute, thinking about the date. Then I just put the phone away and went back to breakfast.

"Who was it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Advertiser." I replied quickly. They couldn't know about Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The kiss and the suspicion

Lunch was silent. Mark and I sat and listened to the depressing poetry at the café. We had a Mocha Late and chatted a little, but not often. After the 'Date' we went outside holding hands. Mark gave me a first kiss, which I loved. I realized I was truly in love with this boy and I wanted him forever. I didn't know whether I wanted to go all the way or close, but I was truly in love!

"Bye Raven." He said after the kiss.

"Bye?" I asked him.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to leave." He said.

"No!" I told him eagerly.

"Wanna come in my car?" he asked.

"Um…sure!" I said. He had a car? I was 16 and didn't have a car or a license! He was 17. As I got in his car he winked at me and I smiled. We made out for at least half an hour. I heard my titan alarm system and pushed Mark away.

"I gotta go!" I said and ran out from the car.

"Bye!" he called.

"What Robin?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to know where you are…are you ok?" he asked me.

"I am fine! You don't have to always know where I am! I was with M-my soul at the new café." I said. It sounded completely stupid.

"…" He didn't respond for a minute. "…Your soul?" he asked.

"Yes!" I snapped!

That was Chapter 2. Hope you like the story so far.

Here are some things to think about:

Will Robin or any of the titans find out?

Will Raven go all the way?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Raven's confession

As I got back to the tower, grumbling because Robin interrupted my kissing business, Robin started asking me questions.

"Where were you?"

"The Café!"

"With who?"

"My soul!"

"Anyone else?"

"No!"

"So why did you say your soul anyway?"

"I like putting it that way! Would you shut up already!" I screamed and ran to my room. Everyone asked questions at dinner like: Where were you, I forgot. Who were you with, I forgot. It drove me insane!

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOUR SHIT? I AM GETTING SO ANNOYED!"

Starfire looked petrified, Beast Boy look stunned, Robin looked like this : o0 and Cyborg looked as if he heard nothing and just kept eating. I didn't swear often.

"I'm going to my room!" I said and ran up stairs. I got a call from Mark the next day. I went to the park to see him. We held hands and got an ice cream cone. I didn't know what it was about Mark, I just loved him! We made out for an hour in his car. I stopped when I felt his hands lifting my shirt. I pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I said. "I don't want sex till I am married!"

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't know,"

"It's okay," I said.

I got back to the tower and told everyone to sit in the first floor living room.

"Everyone," I said. "I need to tell you something. The reason I have been leaving the tower so often is because…" I paused. I didn't know how to tell them. "…I'm in love." I spit out. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin looked stunned.

"Love?" Starfire asked. "what is love? Is it a battle?"

"No," I said. "It's when you feel, strongly in a romantic way for another person. A kissing way." I explained. Starfire nodded.

"Oh," she said.

"With who?" Cyborg asked.

"A boy named Mark. I met him at the park. He is wonderful! He is like the only person who understands my dark ways!" I loved talking about Mark.

"So you've been lying?" Robin asked.

"Yes" I said.

-

That is the end of Chapter three. Hope you liked it! RR please!


End file.
